


The scent of Love

by PT_Selly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Fluff, Love, Love is in the Air, M/M, Out of Character, Slash, Valentine's Day Fluff, these two are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT_Selly/pseuds/PT_Selly
Summary: Severus and Harry spend their Valentine's Day separately.





	

Dobby appeared with a loud pop in the warmly decorated living room.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby can’t find the other half of this sock."

Harry, who was leaning to the window-frame watching into the street, just sighed with a wave of the hand. Dobby found the boys so often like this – with sad eyes and looking in the nothing.

"Sir?"

"It’s alright Dobby, you can keep it," replied Harry and looked at the elf. Usually, Dobby made a happy-dance if he gets new clothes, but now he just looked at his sad master quietly.

"Harry Potter Sir is sad again."

"No. I mean yes. But nothing serious. I was hoping Severus can make it to Valentine’s Day."

Harry turn back to the windows and continue watching the street again. Dobby just sighed and went back to his work. When Harry was at home, he always watched the gate. He was waiting for open and Severus step in again. He does this since Severus left. Since when? He looked at the calendar at his table. Exactly 1 month, 19 days, and 5 hours. Severus has left after Christmas as a part of an elite Potion Master team who supposed to make research, experiments, and breakthrough success. Every day Harry cross out a day in his calendar what he has to spend without him.

 Next morning when Dobby put his breakfast in front of him, he also placed a package on the table. Harry excitedly reached out for the envelope when he saw the familiar letters on it and forgot his scrambled eggs. He tore up the seal with shaking hands.

_Harry,_

_Here’s the weather turn to be too warm and sunny for me, but I’m sure you would love it. Last week we successfully finish our previous project, and in the days we started – hopefully – the last one. In this area, the Amortentia cause a lot of problems. Most women buy it just to know what kind of aroma they'll smell if they sniff it. But if they’ve already bought it, there is a huge temptation to use, and it makes a lot of trouble for the local authorities. Our job is to create a potion, which smell, tells them what are they attracted but without the crazy obsession. I think this is the most challenging research what I’ve ever done in my life. Not because the task is hard – I already have five ideas how to solve it – but it's stressful. Mentally. The whole potion lab smells truffles tart all the time, which caused I want to eat dessert permanently, but in this damn country, you cannot even buy normal dark chocolate! And If I don’t smell the truffles than the smell of the burning wood hunts me, which makes me feel a complete idiot since it’s almost summer here. I could lie to myself that it’s because I miss the flavours of home and my comfortable living-room, but… There’s this third scent that I usually smell in the mornings when you wake up in my arms. I can’t determinate, it smells like You. I often have to take breaks, go out to the fresh air, because I feel miserable without you, and I mess up the potions._

_I’m so sorry that I can’t be with you on Valentine’s Day. In the package, you can find an early trial of the potion. It’s not perfect yet, and I’m sure that it’s toxic (DON’T DRINK!). To be honest, I have no idea why I’m sending this to you. I know you cannot smell what I smelled. Maybe I want confirmation? I’m terrified that this is too much for you. In my nightmares only an empty home waiting for me. Are you waiting for me? Are you be there? Do you still love me like the day I left? Will you forgive me? Time like this I feel pathetic and weak._

_Wish you were here. Or I there._

_Severus_

Harry put down the letter and gently open the small box. Inside he found a vial full of purple liquid. There was a note attached: DON'T DRINK! SMELL ONLY! Harry smile at the warning. For a long time, he just rolled the vial between his finger. He wonders what kind of aroma he will smell? Severus smell truffles because before their first kiss they eat that, and their kiss taste chocolate. And the burning woods? Harry couldn’t count how many times they made love on a carpet in front of the fireplace. He carefully opened the vial and sniffed. A thousand memories came to his mind and tears start to flow down on his cheek. He had no idea he missed Severus that much.

Harry apparated to the Diagon Alley, bought a piece of truffles tart, wrapped carefully and put some charm to keep it fresh. He wrote a few lines reply on a piece of parchment and sent the package with the International Owl Post. While he watched the owl fly away, he was wiping his tears that were unstoppable flowing.

 

* * *

 

 

 Severus wasn’t waiting for an answer. Well, He was, but He wasn’t expecting to get it this soon. The dark brown owl elegantly landed on his table and dropped the package in front of him. He fed the animal, and he reached out the box with shaking hands. He couldn’t decide which one would he should open first, the letter or the package. He wondered what he would find. A graceful message of dismissal?? House keys?

He could feel the magic coming from the box. He decided to begin with that because he was sure that Harry would never put protecting charm on keys. He opened the box and found a little-damaged piece of cake, he smiled. He fast tore up the letter.

  _The Hogwarts’ dungeons – where I watched you secretly_  
_Freshly chopped potion ingredients – because your robe always smells like that_  
_Spring flowers – Do you remember the meadow where you told me that you are in love with me?_  
_I don't love you as much as the day you left. I love you more, although I don’t know if it’s possible._

_I also smell a little chocolate. Miss your kisses. I hope the cake survive the trip._

_I’m waiting for you. Always!_

_Harry_

He was sobbing, but he managed to stop after a few minutes. He only ate a bite of the cake and put in the fridge. He has to pull himself together. There is a job that needed to be done as soon as possible. He has to go home. Someone was waiting for him. Someone special.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!  
> I send a big virtual hug to everyone who spends their Valentine's day alone. <3
> 
> It's just something silly which came to my mind today. 
> 
> A quick notes from me:  
> First of all English is not my native language, so there could be mistakes.  
> I don't have betas, so I'm sure there will be mistakes.


End file.
